TOTAL DRAMA MINECRAFTERS!
by Mlpdramaking
Summary: When 20 minecrafters show up for a friendly competition they get what they expected. Except for the fact that there is a much darker deeper plot. Rated M for violence, language, and sexual innuendos


"Hello. Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa! I'm Chris McLean and this is TOTAL DRAMA MINECRAFTERS." (Theme Song) "This season we will have some minecrafters who will make up the teams. Oh look here come the first few now." The first yacht came in with three guys in front. The first was wearing sunglasses and some gold jewelry. The second had a white shirt. He had long brown hair and a headset. The last was wearing a blue spacesuit. "What up Sky?!" Chris shouted. Sky high-fived him. "Sup man, glad to be here." Deadlox nodded from behind him. TrueMU walked around them and sat down. "Rude..." Chris muttered. "There are more people here now." Murmured Deadlox. Chris turned around and sure enough there on a boat came a large crew. One had slicked back hair and a goatee. He had a red jacket and jeans. The second had grey sweatpants and no shirt. He had orange messy hair with a large beard. One guy was really pale with short hair and a fuzzy chin. He was wearing a white bodysuit with a blue square in the middle. Fourth had messy blonde hair with glasses on top of his head. He was wearing a lab coat. Fifth was a woman had blonde short hair with an owl hat. She had a blue hoodie and jeans. Sixth was a girl who had a red dress that was torn and charred a bit. Lastly there was a girl in the back with her red hair pulled back in a ponytail. She had a robotic arm. They docked, and Chris counted them on the way out. "Xephos, Honeydew, Sips, Duncan, Hannah, Kim, and Zoey." They all filed to the back just before they saw a father and daughter came out of the woods. One of them had a brown jacket and pants, with a dark green shirt. He had a brown hat. His daughter had long brown hair and was wearing short shorts with a pink and white striped turtleneck. The man called out "Sorry, our boat crashed over there." He pointed behind him. Chris looked upset. "No problem Paul... Hi Remmi." They started mingling with the rest of the contestants. Another yacht sailed towards the dock. The guy on there had shoulder length brown hair. He had jeans and sneakers. He had a white T-shirt with a plaid jacket. He was accompanied by a hairy creature and a Mudkip, both wearing suits. The guy stepped off first. Chris whispered "Dude, I said no pets!" The hairy creature slid down the rail. "I take offense to that!" He shouted. "You are a man-sized hairy creature!" Chris screamed. "I am a bacca. By the way, the name's Jerome!" "My name's Husky" said the Mudkip. "Happy?" Asked Bajan. "Definitely not! But I'll deal with it!"  
>As he said that two contestants rode in on horses. "What the hell are you doing?" Chris yelled. One of them was a dude with glasses and buck teeth. He had a aqua hoodie and orange sweatpants. The girl was wearing various pink clothes. The guy spoke first. "Um... Yeah funny story. Our yacht beached on the other side of the island. Some tribal guys gave us horses." They let the horses go free. Chris heard some commotion behind him. Sky was hiding behind the Mudkip and the Mudkip was staring with his mouth open. The last yacht was approaching. There were three girls in it. The first had a brown hair and a white shirt. The Mudkip was staring at a girl with pink hair and a blue outfit. The last girl had pink and blue hair. She had blue clothes with a black belt. Jerome shouted. "Hey Ashley!" The Mudkip also shouted. "Baby?!" She cheered. Sky whispered from behind Husky. "Why Dawn?" As they stepped off Chris greeted them. "Ashley, Vengelfe, and Dawnables. That's everyone so lets pick teams. Every team needs six guys four girls. Team captains can be... Mitch for the Cows, and Sky for the Creepers." Dawn laughed at Sky being a creeper." Here's how the picks went. Mitch got Jerome, Deadlox, Chimney, Vengelfe, Ashley, Remmi, Hannah, Duncan, and Honeydew. Sky got TrueMU, HuskyMudkipz, Xephos, Paul, Kim, Sips, Cupquakes, Zoey, and lastly Dawn. "Ooo. Bad luck Creepers. You guys lose cause I don't like you." You get to choose a teammate to get rid of and so do they. Then the two have to do a competition of my choice!" Not but two seconds later come the results. The Cows vote for Sky, the Creepers vote for Dawn. "Thanks guys." Sky said to the rest of his team. In truth he didn't really want Dawn to leave, but it was still fine. "Sky - Dawn, you both need to hunt down an animal in the woods and ride it back. We will leave when one of you gets back. Chef will deal with the other one." Sky and Dawn ran into the woods. Sky was running through the woods until he heard a groan. He turned around and saw batman sitting with an arrow through his shoulder. It went straight through his shoulder into the tree. "Oh shit- Ryan what happened?!" Ryan responded slowly. "We were a test... Me and Bash were the final two in the scrapped season of TDM... We had to fight to the death... We tried to run... We both got shot... Bash is over there." Sky turned and saw a pile of red mush with a blue shirt and 3D glasses. Sky was startled but he quickly regained his composure. He came up with an idea. "Ryan, I have an idea!" "what..." "Chimney was talking about his boat... It's on the other side of the island. I can patch you up and we'll take his boat."<br>-MEANWHILE-  
>Dawn rode out of the woods on Larry. Xephos, TrueMU, and Husky had a look of sadness on their faces. "Did I beat him?" Asked Dawn in amazement. Sips nodded. "Good job bitch." Husky, Jerome, Deadlox, and TrueMU doubled over in laughter. Dawn looked horribly offended. "What the hell did you say!?" Sips looked confused. "Oh-um-I guess-sorry bitch." Xephos walked over to Dawn. "Sorry about him. He doesn't know what bitch means." Sips shouted angrily back. "Yes I do bitch." Dawn nodded "Point made." Hannah, Xephos's girlfriend, glared at Dawn. Xephos walked up behind Hannah and whispered in her ear. "Just settling conflict."<br>-MEANWHILE-  
>Sky and Ryan were walking through the woods when they heard a shout. They were then surrounded by native islanders. Sky held up his hands. "We're peaceful!" The natives closed in. "Must-meet-leader!" One managed to say. They followed the natives back to the camp. There were orange and red tents. There was one big one that the natives pointed towards. Sky and Ryan entered. They couldn't believe their eyes. "Hello Sky! Hi Ryan!"<p> 


End file.
